


temptations knocking at my door

by icemachine



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Partying, eh. kinda?, more like, referenced scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: “If you’re not careful, you’re gonna get glitter in those beautiful eyes,” Will says, and they’re both drunk and out of it but for a moment, Jack thinks he can hear sincerity in those words.(In 3x03, it's implied that Will and Jack made out at a party once. Here's my idea of what happened.)





	temptations knocking at my door

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, my God! You remember their last party?"
> 
> "Yeah. I got so drunk, all I remember is-- making out with some guy in the hot tub."
> 
> "Oh, my God, so did I!"
> 
> [WILL AND JACK PAUSE...]

“If you’re not careful, you’re gonna get glitter in those beautiful eyes,” Will says, and they’re both drunk and out of it but for a moment, Jack thinks he can hear sincerity in those slurred words. The hot tub they’re in seems intimately small with several other guys surrounding them, each in a various stage of undress, and Jack is constantly having to pull Will’s head out of the water because he’s walking a very thin line of  _ consciousness  _ and  _ unconsciousness  _ & can’t seem to control his body…. and Will just called him beautiful. Will just called him beautiful. Will just called him beautiful—Jack’s eyes are beautiful, Jack’s eyes are a part of Jack, so: Jack’s beautiful, in Will’s words.

 

“What glitter?”

 

“You’re—you’re  _ covered in…  _ in glitter, Jack…”

 

The memory is faint, but still hanging in his mind ghastly. “Oh, right, I rem...em….emember,  _ duh.  _ What was that guy’s name? Who poured glitter all over his head… the one on his neck, anyway… and then took turns making out with everyone? I think… that’s where I got it from, but it could also’ve been from you, because you’re so fucking gay that I’m pretty… sure… you’ve got glitter instead of… spit.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“ _ You  _ don’t make any sense.”

 

“No,  _ you  _ don’t make any sense, Jack,” Will remarks, but they’re both giggling like children now, laughing so hard that Jack feels his body collapsing in on him, and—and it doesn’t matter. Will called him beautiful so it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t make any sense.

 

Will pushes him playfully. “No,  _ you. _ ”

 

“No, you.”

 

“No, you.”

 

“No, uh,  _ you,”  _ Will says. He’s finally able to manage sitting up on his own, somehow,  _ somehow,  _ and he’s spitting on his finger. “Huh. Look at that. I do have saliva. No glitter to be found.”

 

“Well, good,” Jack responds, “so maybe  _ I’m  _ the one with glitter?”

 

“None of us have glitter in our mouths, Jack.”

 

Jack gives Will a guilty look. “Actually, I do, but it’s not ‘cause it’s my spit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Still trying to remember his name….”

 

“God, you… when’d you….”

 

“I sucked him off while you were…. I can’t remember that either. I should remember, but I was a little busy, but I’m always thinkin’ about where you are, so… what were you doing while I did that?”

 

“Um, I don’t know  _ when  _ you did that, so…”

 

“Funny, I don’t know either,” Jack says, and when  _ he  _ spits into the water, it’s an unholy mixture of shine and rainbow. “Gross. Do you think it’s bad for me?”

 

“Eh, just wash it down with another beer.”

 

“That’d mean I have to get out of this and I am  _ very  _ comfortable.”

 

“Then I guess I gotta help you.”

 

He’s still thinking about Will’s comment when Will grabs his face, stares into his eyes, intense, so very  _ deeply  _ that it makes Jack’s entire body  _ shiver,  _ and kisses Jack with the kind of drunken hunger that Jack has only seen in himself. They’re kissing and Will is  _ climbing in his lap,  _ grinding against Jack’s body and they’re both shivering and soaked and Will called him beautiful and Will is  _ kissing him and grinding against his body  _ and Jack feels and Jack feels and Jack feels and Jack feels

 

sick.

 

When they sober up, Jack knows, Will probably, hopefully, will not remember any of this. He’s praying—Jack is  _ praying,  _ Jack,  _ Jack— _ that it will be lost to a void of blackness, because outside of alcohol Will is  _ never  _ going to want him like this; he’s grasping at Jack  _ desperately,  _ however, and he can feel every soft touch, every rough touch, he’s familiarizing himself with the feeling of Will on top of him and it’s just —

 

he—

 

It’s the only thing he has ever  _ truly  _ wanted, and Jack is not about to let the moment go to waste; this moment, with Will and Will’s body and Will’s  _ lust,  _ is the only time Jack will ever  _ feel;  _ even though it is fleeting, he’s going to make the best of it, he’s going to kiss Will and touch Will and love Will & forget about the consequences until the dread washes over and he has to use his mind again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you move by depeche mode
> 
> look its 1am and idfk if this makes any sense but. please kudos + comment if enjoyed! :)


End file.
